R-201C Assault Rifle
A standard weapon used by most foot soldiers, and sometimes beginning Bladeshifters, The R-101C is a fully automatic carbine-length assault rifle, designed to a fit a wide range of roles across earth and beyond. It's standard issue for foot soldiers of the Cybernation and Rogues, but some more experienced bladeshifters have discovered that the R-201C has much more uses. It represents the pinnacle of small-arms development. Specifications The weapon fires conventional polymer-cased cartridges, with an 8mm copper-jacketed tungsten penetrator propelled at an extremely high velocity. The platform is of a modular design, and the carbine variant has a high part commonality with both the compact R97 SMG and Longbow DMR configurations. The angled magwell and generous trigger guard reveal these weapon's shared traits - and by swapping out a few parts, it's possible to tailor the rifle to an altogether different role. Truly a flexible weapon, its ease-of-use and adaptability have ensured popularity both at home and the front lines. Combat Terminal ballistics are adequate, but by no means impressive: the R201 is a mid-damage weapon. Against conventional human targets, two rounds should prove sufficient - but the superior armour of enemy Bladeshifters will mean you'll need at least 4 rounds to secure a kill at close range, and up to 5 rounds at a distance. With Bruisers, this tripples. The same applies to robotic assailants - their resistant construction means you'll need the same number of shots to kill as an enemy Bladeshifter. Headshots do count, and can reduce the number of shots needed to just 3 rounds - or fewer if your opponent is already wounded. The R201's effective range is good compared to other automatic options, retaining its 4-shot ability out to a middle range. Over longer sightlines you'll notice diminished performance, and while you'll generally only need a single additional shot to kill, if your opponent is moving or in cover, this extra strike may prove elusive. This is exacerbated by the weapon's intrinsic cone of fire: although seldom an issue within your effective range, at an extreme range you may struggle to position shots with pinpoint accuracy. Recoil is present but generally easy to wrangle: it's only over longer sightlines, outside the weapon's effective range, where you may struggle to hit your mark. In most cases, burst firing will help to keep your weapon's kick in check. Cyclic rate of fire is a fairly generous 810 rounds per minute: comfortable enough for close range work, although the SMGs on offer will outpace you. Performance Reloads can be an inconvenience but the duration is bearable enough - a tactical reload will take just 2.2 seconds to complete, and even when empty the total rechambering process takes less than 3 seconds. Handling is generally acceptable - the carbine's mid tier performance representative of its versatility. Hipfire performance is fairly average, falling some way behind the unaimed accuracy of the SMGs and pistols available. Aim time is, again, thoroughly average, taking 300 milliseconds to ready your scope: paired with the mediocre hipfire performance, this will give weapons with a close-range focus an advantage in tighter quarters. Switch times can also prove troublesome - an unreadied R101 is the slowest weapon to bring to bear, with a full second delay before you'll be able to fire. Your mobility will be lower than with some weapons, too - with a 5% penalty when compared to the lightest weapons on offer. Overall, the R-201C is a versatile weapon with few flaws, capable of supporting a wide range of tactics: this gives you considerable flexibility when it comes to selecting your loadout. The carbine's iron sights are perfectly adequate for most engagements out to a middle range - and while some of your view is occluded, the target area is clear for the most part. Using the weapon without an optic isn't too painful, then - but the addition of a dedicated scope can help you to tailor the rifle to your preferred role. Category:Weapon